


The Tides Surge Through

by vriska4laifu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Feralstuck, First Time, Mating, Mating Rituals, Mating Season, little erifef babies being made ooooo, probably breeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriska4laifu/pseuds/vriska4laifu
Summary: Eridan plans on making Feferi his mate after years. What happens next will shock you.Build up and then smut.





	The Tides Surge Through

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another multi chaptered work, hopefully not at long as my Vriska orgy one.  
> Edit: Updated the first chapter to be longer!

It had just been like any other day, the waves crashing on the beach with a dull roar. Feferi walked along the wet sand, her long tail trailing behind her, the end moving with the flow of the tide. She hummed to herself as she observed the water, brushing some hair out of her face as she gazed into the distance. Something glittered out there, though she brushed it off as probably a school of fish being herded around.

It was around that time of the sweep cycle when the sea critters would be stocking up for mating season, packing on pounds for vigorous sessions and bearing offspring in the upcoming spring. She couldn’t wait to see all the new babies when the time came!  
Her ears perked up as she heard some seals calling to one another, smiling to herself as she continued to walk along. However about thirty minutes later when she happened to look back at the water instead of the pretty shells and scuttling critters, she noticed that the silver glittering from earlier had gotten closer. A bit too close! This definitely wasn’t a school of fish being rounded up, but rather a singular fish. And a large one at that.  
She became even more curious as the mass got closer, revealing that it was in fact a large whale that was being tugged along. It’s glittering scales reflected the sunlight, a wondrous feast for the eyes, leading all the way down to its tail where the source that was pulling it was located.

A troll with large lightning bolt shaped horns protruding from his shaggy, short hair that had a swatch of purple in the front, rose from the water as his feet made purchase on the underwater sandy incline. His face was defined, a large nose with an angular jawline, thick eyebrows knit together as he heaved the heavy carcass behind him. Water ran down his features, dripping onto broad shoulders and making small river over a toned chest and abs. Once he had dragged it further in, his height was made more apparent, standing around seven feet or so. Dropping the tail of the whale, he took a moment to wipe the water from his face, while combing the displaced hair back over his head, that colorful purple popping even more now that it was more collected and smoothed out.

Feferi chirped in glee when she recognized who it was, turning from her forward path to jog back the way she had just come. It had been a few weeks since she had seen her friend, her best friend even, and she was glad to see he was okay. Stretching out a hand, she gave a holler to alert him of her presence, as if the splashing she had made didn’t tell him already. He looked away from sizing up the whale, squinting for show to see who it was. His smile betrayed him however, a sharp toothy grin showing to the short girl that got nearer. She estimated about five feet or so, a notable size difference between the two. Sometimes he wondered if she’d ever get taller or she would stay stuck like that. Not that he would mind, of course..

“Hey Eridan! I’m so glad to see you! How have you been? Where did you catch that thing? Don’t you think it’s a little too early to be stocking up for winter?” Feferi was buzzing with excitement, glad to finally have someone to talk to again! Not that she was totally alone on the beach, but sometimes talking to the wildlife was a bit too monotonous for her. And sometimes near indecipherable. She didn’t really have the ability to talk to animals, but making pretend helped ease the loneliness when she was on her own.  
“Yeesh Fef, calm down! One question at a time for corals sake.” He chided her slightly, not too terribly overwhelmed by her but just needing a moment to gather his thoughts.  
“I’m fine though, thanks for asking. As to where I got this baby, I’ve been hunting her for weeks. I spotted her off the way and cornered her back around over so I could haul her in properly. Put up a good fight, but nobody loses to Eridan Ampora.” He puffed his chest out at the boasting, a cocky expression coming about. “And I figured we could store most of the meat for winter, get started early on salting her and all. She could be kept for quite a long while if we stored her properly. But I think a lot will get eaten before we can store much of it, if you don’t mind my assuming so.”

Feferi had been following along with what he said until the end, a little bit confused at what he said. Sure they ate a lot together, but to eat most of a whale before winter? She couldn’t see how that could happen.  
“Eridan, what exactly do you mean by that? I know I can be a glutton, but I don’t think I’d eat that much!” She stamped her foot a little, a bit annoyed at the assumption that she couldn’t save food.  
“Geez, Fef, you really don’t get clues do you.” He sighed, turning back around to face her after giving the tail a hearty smack.  
“I want to court you, Fef. I’m going to court you. And this whale is the first piece offering to help you keep your energy and stock up on fat when we mate.”

And there it was. The bombshell Feferi hadn’t quite expected. She blanked at the assertive implied assumption she’d say yes, a flurry of emotions building inside.  
On one hand, she was angered, miffed, that he’d just disappeared for weeks before winter would set in, coming in to practically demand this of her without any prior discussion about them. And on another she was a bit afraid; never having mated before in all her adult life, knowing some details of what would happen, but still scared of the more intimate things. Carrying a child, not being able to fend for herself, being perfect bait for any predators and scavengers during the grueling winter months. She and Eridan were mostly part of the top of the food chain, their kind able to build shelter, traps and weapons rather than just having to rely on their own bodily additions, so it was unlikely she’d be in real trouble but there were always cases floating around.  
And still yet, she was happy that he had proposed this, even thinking about her in such a way. She had been so sure her feelings had been one sided, sitting through long bouts of jealousy and loneliness whenever she had finally acknowledged she had feelings for him. And now here he was, asking her to be his mate. It caused all sorts of warm feelings to gather, making the pit of her stomach feel funny.

These thoughts felt like they had taken eternity, though in actuality it was a matter of minutes. In the meantime, Eridan had knelt down, placing a hand on her arm, a little worried.  
As much for the arrogant attitude that he had, seeing her stare into space for so long made him think that maybe he had jumped the gun. Maybe she didn’t want to be with him like he had thought? He had seen the signs, the restraint; at first he hadn’t thought much of it, thinking she was just put off that he had been being courted and she’d lose her friend, being nice on the outside to those who came since she was apart of the upper echelon of their species. There’s no way she could have been into him! That is until he heard the whispered talk from some of the women and few men that had come after him, blatantly throwing the realization in his face, although still a little doubtful.  
He gave her a little shake, eyebrows knit together in worry. Maybe she was taking so long with trying to be nice in letting him down. Which hopefully not, but if so, it wasn’t like he was a wriggler who needed to be dealt with delicately!  
“Fef? I know I’m your friend an all, but you don’t need to hold back on giving me a right lashin’ if I’ve overstepped my boundaries. I know it’s a delicate situation an all, kind of a big deal.”

Feferi snapped out of it, eyes focusing on his face, a little confused how he was shorter now but deciding it was perfect for what she had to say. She drew in a deep breath, lifting her arms up to place them on Eridan’s shoulders.  
“Eridan.. While I am delighted, you really should have talked about this with me first. You know I don’t like being put on the spot like that! And we’d have to build up a nest for us, and square away food earlier in preparation for such an act. There’s so much to do. And..” She bit her lip as she paused. Long enough for Eridan to take over apparently.  
“I know, Fef, I’m really sorry about that. I guess I just wanted it to be a surprise and all, you know I’m no good at talkin’ things through or plannin’. But don’t worry about the preparation an all; ive already found a place for us, and where to get materials quick and easy. This old lady here,” he knocked on the whale with his knuckles, “Well, she should be good for awhile. But of course I intend to find more to store, I’m not a fool at least.” He was flushed, rushing with speaking as if she’d change her mind any second now if he said the wrong thing. His eyes held a twinkling hope that hinged on her words, eager to get started soon with things.

However Feferi still had more to say. Her feet had dug into the sand while he spoke hurriedly, and her lip had garnered some more color with her lip biting in worry. There was still a matter at hand for all this, something to be confirmed before she could really let herself give in to him. And that was their whole relationship with this, mating and all. Choosing a date so close with the other animals around, right before winter, it was clear the intentions than if it had been some other time of the year. Breeding and raising kits, it was a heavy responsibility and time consuming. She let out a slow breath, her hands squeezing his shoulders.  
“Eridan. If we go through with this, if I accept your proposal. You know what this means, don’t you? We won’t be able to go back to being just friends, you know. We’ll be mates for life. That’s a long time, I hope you realize that. So please, please tell me you have a serious thought to this.” Her eyebrows were knit with worry as she laid out her words, carefully and seriously. She didn’t think he would treat her as some kind of fling, after knowing him for so long, but sometimes he had a habit of not thinking things through. And if there were any things he wanted to do, traveling or exploring or just about anything, he wouldn’t be able to pursue them after this.

Eridan let out a relieved sigh, glad that what had came next wasn’t to refuse him gently after all. He grinned as he stood up, her hands falling from his shoulders to his forearms. But not for long as he soon swooped to pick her up, cradling Feferi close to him, giving her a peck on the cheek.  
“Fef, I’ve thought this over for a long time, so long I had started to get my hopes up and that I was imaginin’ things! There’s no doubt about me wantin’ to be your mate. I want to be the one to father the first kits that’ll grow in you, and take on a family life together. If that ain’t enough for you, then I’ll tell you I love you a hundred times over, as many times as there are stars in the sky.”  
Feferi blushed at such a forward line of thinking, though giggling at how eager he was to prove himself that he wanted this just as much as she. She circled an arm around his neck, placing her other hand on his cheek as she stared up at him, a big smile on her face.  
“Oh Eridan, you goof. Come here.”  
She leaned up while she urged him to lean down to meet her, placing a kiss on his lips, closing her eyes in bliss, finally being able to do this. Eridan replied in earnest, holding her tighter to him as her hand moved away from his face to wrap around his neck as well.

A good start to a grueling beginning, Eridan was in pure ecstasy with the love of his life accepting him. He was just about the happiest seadweller on the planet, and him feeling lucky would only grow as the days went on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t wait to work on the second chapter in its entirety! When the good good stuff comes in, and we can get past this sappy shit lol.
> 
> If you enjoy my works, think about supporting me! http://ko-fi.com/ardysniche


End file.
